


A Pun to Describe How Cold it is Outside

by kingseagull



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Mute Frisk, sans and toriel are qpps in this theyre not romantically involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingseagull/pseuds/kingseagull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk gasped, shook their head and signed out, “We can’t stay inside all day!”</p><p>“oh? did’ya have something else in mind other than watching rerun upon rerun of mettaton’s shows?”</p><p>“No! We gotta go play in the snow. Mom got out my big jacket and everything!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pun to Describe How Cold it is Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!! This was written for the Undertale Secret Santa on tumblr. I haven't written fanfiction in years so it was refreshing to pick it up again to say the least. Constitutive criticism always welcome.

The cold morning air slipped under the covers, wrapping around each and every one of his bones like the blanket that was desperately trying to keep him warm. He curled inwards, not yet ready to let consciousness take over him quite so early in the morning. The soft shuffling of footsteps on wood flooring could be heard from across the room, only to come to a stop and be replaced by a short gasp.

“Sans! Sans, come look, it’s snowing outside!” She called, presumably from the window. There was no movement from under the covers.

“tori, the last place i lived literally had a constant layer of the stuff on the ground; there’s snow way i’m getting up,” he mumbled, and anyone could guess he was wearing a shit-eating grin for the pun despite being half asleep.

Toriel laughed before making her way over to the bed and swiftly ripping the blankets off of the lying body there. Sans groaned in annoyance and hid his face behind the pillow previously keeping him comfortable. The battle to stay asleep was clearly a losing one, but he wasn’t willing to give up the fight just yet. It’s not as though he planned on staying there all day, just a few more minutes- no, maybe hours, would be enough. He wouldn’t call this laziness per say, just weariness.

The former queen huffed in mock annoyance and headed towards the window once again. “It’s really coming down, isn’t it?” She asked no one in particular. “I might have to close school for the day…”

Sans’ voice came muffled from under the pillow. “if you do, frisk’ll probably be happy about it, the other kids too.”

“I suppose so. It would be bad if anyone got hurt on their way to school,” she sighed. “I guess I’ll go make the phone calls for everyone to stay home. When I come back you better be out of bed!” And with that she left their shared bedroom. Smiling softly, Sans stretched his arms and buried himself in the covers once again. The warmth slowly took over him and he could feel sleep invading his senses. ‘ _just a few more minutes_ ’ he thought to himself before losing consciousness completely.

The next time he awoke, instead of intruding cold, he felt a small, warm weight on his bones. Opening an eye socket to see what the cause of this was, Sans was greeted with the sight of Frisk sitting on top of him. He smiled. “well hey there kiddo, whaddya think you’re doing up at this hour?” They pointed to the clock on the bedside table- it was 1PM. “oh.”

Slowly sitting up, he yawned and stretched his arms towards the ceiling. “so how much snow’d we get anyway?” Frisk leaned a bit to glance out the window, then held their arms out wide to signify that there was a lot. Sans widened his eyes, “wow, tori was right to close the school then. shame that we’ll be stuck inside all day,” his face was smug.

Frisk gasped, shook their head and signed out, “We can’t stay inside all day!”

“oh? did’ya have something else in mind other than watching rerun upon rerun of mettaton’s shows?”

“No! We gotta go play in the snow. Mom got out my big jacket and everything!”

He looked towards the window. “alright, you’ve convinced me. but we have to make at least one snowman or papyrus will be disappointed in us,” at that, Frisk looked happy enough to bring a warm smile to Sans face. Maybe the day would end up being a good one.

After bundling up for warmth, as per Toriel’s demands, Sans and Frisk found themselves looking out into a vast, frozen sea of powdery snow. Frisk was the first to take off towards the abyss. They took a running start and jumped into a distant mount, snow flying everywhere when they landed. Frisk popped out of the snow, their hat completely covered in the stuff, and was almost immediately pelted with a snowball. They looked towards where the shot had come from and was met with the sight of Sans behind a mountain of ammunition.

“just 'cause i wanted to build a snowman doesn’t mean it was all i wanted to do, ya know. this isn’t some disney movie,” Sans called from across the yard, shit-eating grin plastered across his face.

It was on.

Frisk quickly dropped to the ground and rolled up as many snowballs as they could before a shower of bullets was flying their way. Dodging as many as they could, they swiftly retaliated with bullets of their own. Despite their best efforts, Sans was a phenomenal dodger and all of their shots ended up hitting the house paneling instead.

“what? you think i’m just gonna stand there and take it?” He was taunting them now. However, overconfidence would not help him in the long run. Sans couldn’t keep dodging forever.

They go back and forth like this, throwing snowballs and dodging the ones thrown at them. The side of the house is completely covered in snow by now. ‘ _i’ll have to clean that up later._ ’ Sans thought to himself, bending over to grab another snowball. Where his hand should have met ammunition it was only met with the cruel, empty flatness of the ground. Completely overcome with shock, Sans failed to notice the snowball currently being pelted at his face.

The snow collided with his skull and snow clouded his vision. Frisk could be heard laughing in the background, celebrating finally getting a hit on Sans. Taking a gloved hand to his face, he cleaned the snow off and smiled towards Frisk.

“so… guess that’s it, huh? looks like you’re the master dunker in this family, not me,” he wiped a fake tear from his eye. “you make your dunkle so proud.”

Frisk ran up to the skeleton and signed out, “Did you still want to make those snowmen? We don’t want to make Papyrus sad.”

“heh heh, of course we gotta make my bro proud.”

“I bet I can make a better snowman than you.”

“oh, you’re on, kid”

In the end, Frisk made a better snowman than Sans. His only experience in the craft was a mound of snow with his name on it, so the outcome was obvious from the beginning. When the sun had finally set, Toriel called the two inside for soup and hot chocolate and they happily made their way towards the door.

The comforting heat of the hot chocolate dripping down his throat warmed up each and every one of his bones like a lovers embrace. He put the mug down, not ready to finish his beverage just yet while the night was so young. The fireplace crackled from the other end of the room and there was a small, warm weight on his bones. Sans looked down, Frisk was fast asleep in his lap and it didn’t look like they were waking up any time soon.

“looks like i’ll have to carry the squirt up to bed,” Sans whispered to Toriel.

“Oh, could you turn on their humidifier while you’re in there, Sans?”

“gotcha,” he picked up Frisk as gently as he could, making sure not to wake them, and started towards the stairs. The bedroom was in darkness when he made it upstairs, so flipping on the light switch with his shoulder, he carried Frisk over to the unkempt bed and laid them down gently atop the duvet. Their eyes fluttered a few times before they relaxed against the pillow and Frisk pulled the sheets over their sleeping form, tucking them around their body. He leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to their forehead, pulling away soon after and watching with a fondness in his eyes as they slept.  
  
He shuffled out of the room, leaving the door ajar and descending the steps with a hope in his belly that tomorrow will be just as jovial.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if there is any formatting issues, happy holidays!


End file.
